Such elements may be interior trim parts of vehicles, for example such as an automobile dashboard, a center console, inner door panels, etc., or may be simple decorative elements such as medallions or strips arranged on these trim parts. These elements may also be exterior trim parts of a motor vehicle. More generally, it can be any element intended for forming an outer surface of an object such as a housing for an electronic device or a piece of furniture.